Fallen Angels
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: After Edward returns in New Moon, Bella started having strange and vivid dreams about evil 'shadows' that were following and watching her. Everyone thinks she's gone mad. But she hasn't. There ARE shadows. And as Bella's past unfolds, dangerous secrets are revealed. Secrets that could put Bella and everyone around her at risk...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

_The first thing I noticed was the icy wind hitting my skin.  
I was running.  
The trees that were enclosing around me were a dead giveaway that I was in the forest.  
I sped up. I was running from something.  
I didn't know what.  
Something was chasing me. Something that I didn't want to catch me.  
I looked back and tripped over a branch.  
I struggled to get up, and without looking behind me, I could sense that it was gaining on me. Whatever 'it' was.  
I couldn't get off the ground. It was like the branches were holding me down.  
I turned back and saw the faintest image I'd ever seen. But it was also the most terrifying.  
I tried to scream but my throat was closed.  
I couldn't breathe.  
I was dying.  
It was close, almost right behind me.  
It reached out to touch me—_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I jolted up with a start. My scream was piercing, even to me. I looked down at my heaving, sweat covered chest.  
I looked at my hands. They were visibly shaking.  
Only then did I realize I was shivering violently.  
Then I realized I wasn't alone in the bed.  
"Edward-"  
He swiftly placed his finger on my lip. "Shh…"  
Then he was gone, a second before my door opened and Charlie stepped in, carrying a baseball bat.  
"What's wrong? I heard screaming! What's going on?" he rushed out in a panic.  
"Dad, I'm okay," I sighed out, "it was just a bad dream."  
He calmed down a bit at that and lowered his weapon. "Are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Go back to bed. I'll be okay. And you have work tomorrow."  
He stood in the doorway for a long while, seemingly debating whether to go to bed or stay and comfort me.  
I cocked my head.  
He eventually gave in and backed away. "Okay. Goodnight, Bells."  
I nodded and he turned around and walked lazily out the door with a yawn.  
As soon as he closed my door behind him I let out a gust of air.  
Then, before I could do anything else, Edward was next to me on the bed, playing with my hair.  
On any normal night, when I'd had any usual nightmare, I would have collapsed into his arms and let him sign me to sleep.  
But this wasn't any usual nightmare.  
It was strange but I could still feel eyes on me. _It's _eyes.  
I shivered, and not because of the cold.  
"Bella?" Edward whispered when I didn't immediately fall into his arms. "What is it?"  
Then, I felt tears on my cheeks.  
But I wasn't crying. The tears were warm, which was unusual for such a cold night.  
I lifted my hand to wipe them away, but when I pulled it away I gasped.  
Blood.  
There was one single drop of blood slipping from my palm to my fingers.  
I put both of my hands over my face and when I looked at them they were covered in blood.  
What was going on?  
It didn't hurt. And I didn't feel like I was crying.  
I heard Edward gasp.  
I quickly got up and went to the mirror in the corner of my room, whimpering at what I saw.  
My eyes were…leaking blood.  
That was the only way I could put it.  
Then I felt a chilling sensation at my shoulders.  
I whipped around and came face to face with _it._  
It was a shadow.  
It was hovering over me, watching me.  
It had no face, but as far as I could tell it was _smiling_ at me.  
I felt the blood seep down my face and drop onto my shirt.  
The shadow grew larger until my view was totally disrupted and it was all I could see.  
Then, I fell to the floor.  
The last thing I felt was the cool touch of Edward, then I was gone.  
And the world went black…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N **** Well? What did you think? **

**Loved it? Hated it?  
Please let me know in your reviews! Love ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

_Cold.  
Ice cold.  
That was all I could register.  
Then I realized that I was underwater. I was being swallowed by it.  
I couldn't breathe.  
I struggled to find the surface and when I finally did, I swam up quickly.  
Gulping air into my starving lungs, I looked around for dry land.  
There was none.  
All I could see was thick, black water.  
Splashing wildly, I sensed that I wasn't alone.  
Then, before I had a chance to comprehend what was happening, I was being pulled underwater by ice cold hands.  
They grabbed my ankle harshly and yanked me into the black sea.  
Then, the water surrounded me before I could even scream.  
Thrashing wildly, I tried to fend off whatever had grabbed me.  
The shadow.  
Even though I couldn't see a thing, I could sense its disturbing presence.  
The water was strangling me, constricting around my throat.  
My lungs burned for oxygen.  
Then I saw it.  
One of them was above me, watching me as I drowned.  
It reached out to touch me-_

"STOP!"  
I jolted up in shock. Sweat was pouring down my face and my breathing was hard.  
It took me longer than it should have to realize that I wasn't surrounded by the familiar walls of my bedroom. And even longer to realize that I wasn't alone.  
Edward, whose face seemed to be twisted by what looked like pain, was sitting on a bench beside his bed. In his room.  
All I could do was stare at him. For some reason I was too drained of energy to do much else.  
"Carlisle told me not to wake you," he finally said.  
I nodded, too tired to respond and not really sure what to say.  
He got up off the bench and sat next to me on the bed, but said nothing else. Then I remembered what had happened before I passed out.  
I instinctively touched my eye, sighing with relief upon realizing that my hand was dry.  
"There was blood…" I tried, looking up at him.  
It surprised me when he put his head in his hands and moaned.  
"Edward? What's wrong?" I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.  
He shook his head slowly. "I didn't know what to do. I brought you here, hoping that Carlisle knew what was happening but…" he trailed off, looking back at me. "What _was_ happening?"  
And I couldn't answer him. Mainly because I didn't know the answer myself.  
"I don't know," I said after a long moment. "It was like I was crying but…I wasn't crying. My eyes were just…leaking…"  
I was at a loss for words. What could I say? That had never happened before.  
Then something hit me.  
"How long have I been here?" I asked.  
"About five hour," he said absentmindedly.  
"Charlie?" I said in a panicked tone. Did he know I was here?  
"He called about two hours ago and Alice told him that you two were talking on the phone when you freaked out and stopped talking and that she'd suspected something was wrong. So she snuck through your window and brought you here, not wanting to wake him and thinking that you would be back in a few minutes."  
I nodded. Wow. They could really think on their feet.  
"What happened?" I asked after a long silence.  
"Your eyes…" he whispered hesitantly, "they were bleeding…then you…passed out. You were talking in your sleep."  
"What did I say?"  
He looked into my eyes. "You were having a nightmare…about these _shadows _coming to get you…"  
Then, I was furious. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He always did when I was having a bad dream.  
"Carlisle said that he wants you to sleep," he answered calmly, "and that when you woke up he was going to ask you a few questions."  
I nodded slowly and started getting out of bed.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, pulling me back down.  
"To find Carlisle. I want to know what's going on with me."  
"Wait," he whispered, "I want to talk to you."  
I thought it over and, deciding that Edward was probably just concerned about my well-being, sat back down and snuggled into Edward's arms.  
"Bella, tell me about the shadows."  
I was taken aback by how upfront he was.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked in a shaky voice. I did not want to talk about it. They scared me to death.  
"Because I am concerned about you. Very concerned. The things you were saying in your sleep…"  
He looked away from me and a pain silence followed that sentence. It left me wondering what I'd actually said.  
And I knew I couldn't hide from it much longer. This had happened before, these shadows had shown up in more than a few of my dreams as a young child. And I had been seeing them in my sleep for every day since Edward had returned.  
And it was time for me to face it.  
"Edward?" I started. I waited for him to look at my face before continuing. "I've seen these shadows before. When I was younger. But the dreams were never this vivid. It scares me. I…"  
I had nothing much more to tell him.  
"So, all this has happened before?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
I shook my head. "No. My eyes have never…done that before. And like I said the dreams weren't so…_real_. I'd always thought they were just nightmares but this…I'm scared."  
"Of the shadows?" He wasn't mocking me, simply asking a question, as if to make sure he had heard right.  
I nodded.  
"Where do you see them?" he asked.  
This was a question I was afraid to answer. I wasn't afraid of the shadows in my nightmares. That would be silly. They couldn't hurt me. He would think I was crazy if I implied that I thought they could. But these days I'd been seeing them more and more in real life. Around me, just above my neck, sometimes breathing on me, though never actually touching me.  
"Everywhere," I whispered, looking down.  
We stayed silent for a long moment before he sighed, moving to get up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"To Carlisle," he answered, lifting me off the bed, "we're going to get you checked out."  
Yup, I was right. He thinks I'm crazy.


End file.
